The "window things" which replace the window rollers and rivets now being used in this development provide a simplified and improved method of resiliently holding the replacement glass on the regulator, and materially reduce the time and effort required to secure the replacement window on a basis where there is no danger of breaking the replacement glass as it is being installed on the regulator. As occasionally happens with the system now being used.
It occasionally happened that a small piece of the broken glass got lodged in the felt molding of the glass. Then when the installer makes his check it will screech. It is then necessary to remove the window, and in doing so with the old equipment the rivets must be drilled out with a high speed drill. If the drill slips the window will generally be broken so that the installer must then start over.
1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is to provide a simpler and more secure method of fastening the replacement window glass to the regulator, and a construction which provides a more secure method of holding the replacement glass on the regulator, and a method by which substantial savings timewise are achieved in making the installation. More importantly, the possibility of breaking the glass being installed is eliminated because the rivets which with the old system had to be drilled out are no longer used, and the pressurizing of the rivet with the rivet gun is no longer necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The best prior art or use available is the previously used window replacement rollers and rivets which were cumbersome in use, and in which considerable time was needed in connecting the window to the window regulator by the use of the window rollers and metal rivets which will, on occasion, destroy the replacement glass window being installed during the installation process.